A Day Away Sequel to Bridges
by DJ Dubois
Summary: As Steve and Peggy settle in at SHIELD, they decide to take a day for themselves.  Please r & r!
1. Work Day

A Day Away (Sequel to "Bridges")

DJ Dubois

September 2011

Notes: The characters from "Captain America" and Tony Stark belong to Marvel. Please send comments to .

Chapter 1 [SHIELD Complex—Times Square, New York City]

Deep within the confines of the midtown complex, activity continued round the clock. Analysts pressed to get data for Colonel Fury and the highers up. Labs had their projects cooking up. Agents and certain heroes prepared for whatever the next mission was.

Like the city around it, the place never slept either…..

Peggy sat at her computer screen typing away on her latest endeavor. In the four days since her return, she'd already cracked a key case involving one of Steve's old enemies, Baron Zemo. She cleaned up the entire requisitions process. Now she had wrapped up another case too. Rather than being stuck in the retirement home, she felt renewed energy.

The other analysts knew of course that there was a certain blonde haired inspiration too….

She didn't really care what the others thought. She knew that she was building a life with Steve. That was all that she wanted anyhow. Of course she was pleasant enough with her peers and occasionally did coffee with them. However the younger folks acted in ways she really didn't understand. Accordingly she kept a professional attitude with them.

_Maybe Steve will be able to do lunch at Moe's? _She recalled the little diner in Brooklyn. For some reason, it hadn't surrendered to time's onslaught as the others around it had. _Let that sit for a minute. Finish this and get it to Fury first. _She typed a few last key strokes and hit enter on the keyboard. "There." She stood and headed for the door.

"Going somewhere, Agent Simmons?" Fury supposed.

Peggy stood at attention almost instinctively.

The other analysts turned their backs on the scene knowing their boss wouldn't take kindly to them rolling their eyes among other reactions.

Still the Colonel made a mental note of these things through his one good eye. "At ease, Agent. How's that report?"

"It should be in your email as we speak, Colonel Fury," she informed him.

He produced a blackberry and accessed his account. Seeing the message there, he nodded ever so slightly keeping his expression neutral the whole time. "I'll check this out. Thank you for doing this. By the way, he's in the gym. Maybe you might get him some lunch?"

She sighed. "Captain Rogers never was good at allowing himself slack. I'll see to that."

"You do that, Agent. See you in a few hours," Fury instructed albeit with a bit of warmth in his voice. "Dismissed."

She headed out the door and down the hall toward the workout facilities therein.

Fury observed, "Wish we'd brought her over sooner."

[Workout Facility]

Meantime Captain America tested his reflexes and honed his skills. Thanks to Tony Stark's latest facility, he could simulate specific sequences and stratagems. He'd fought beside the Howling Commandos once again. He'd even faced off with the Red Skull to study the adversary more closely. Nazi bullets sprayed ineffectually against the star spangled shield. He moved like greased lightning. His fists found enemy chins and faces. The red boots struck out in others' midsections.

A fling of the shield finished the barrage off. Metallic caroms echoed against weapons shattering against it. A few thuds came from the last enemies to go down.

As he waited for his weapon's return flight, he heard a hissing sound coming from the corner. He leapt into the air and grabbed the monkey bars above himself.

Barely a second later, a stream of fire cascaded through the air where he'd been standing.

_Where does Stark get these ideas? _He frowned and leapt back down to the ground. His hand stabbed to its left, grabbed the shield, slid into position and held it up within a heartbeat.

A second flame burst rained down upon the barrier.

He held his shield up to block the continuing attack and charged forward. He ignored the heat coming through the shield's handhold and through his glove. He pressed on, slamming the shield into the flame thrower's nozzle and breaking it.

"You really know how to cut it close, don't you?"

He turned to see Peggy watching him from the doorway. "One minute." He leapt over to the console and pressed the red button on it. "There." He walked toward her. "How's the report going?"

"Colonel Fury's been reading it for the past ten minutes." She arched an eyebrow at him and motioned toward her watch. "You're late again, you know."

He turned toward the analog clock high on the south wall and saw it was five after two. "Stark threw in some surprises." He grimaced and kissed her cheek on the way out. "See you upstairs! I'm going to shower and change!"

She chuckled to herself. She knew of course the simulation would run until then. Still she couldn't resist a little jab with their shared joke. She eyed the busted flame thrower and shook her head. "Tony's going to hear about this." With that, she left the area.


	2. Lunch and Peggy's Lament

Chapter 2 [Moe's Diner—Flatbush Avenue, Brooklyn]

For over eighty years, Moe's had stood at the corner of Flatbush and 245th St. serving passersby. Commuters found it handy from both the Subway and the first stop of the LIRR. Soldiers had come from the shipyards during World War II. Baseball fans poured out of Ebbets Field for Moe's Swiss burgers, onion rings and chocolate shakes.

Steve sipped on his awful awful contentedly. A shower and a ride over on the underground train with his favorite lady refreshed him. Once more he mused over how he'd missed so much time with her.

"You're staring, my Captain," she jabbed playfully.

"Can't help it. Sorry. View's nice from where I'm sitting," he countered.

Her cheeks flushed ever so slightly. "You are learning how to turn a girl's head. Whatever have you done with Steve Rogers?"

"I've got a great teacher," he quipped while letting his eyes drift around the room. Scattered amidst some of the newer color pictures were the black and white stills he remembered from his youth. "Mix of the old and new."

"Indeed. You recall this is close to where Erskine's lab was?" she reminded him.

"Three blocks and two alleys over," he recalled. He shook his head. "Too bad about him though. He was a great man."

"And you serve his legacy." She picked his chin up in her hand and looked thoughtfully into his eyes. "I know that you're making him proud. He'd remind you to be human as well."

He nodded thoughtfully while recalling the conversation he and Erskine had in the barracks on the night before the procedure. "Right. A strong man only knows power. A weak man knows compassion."

"You've never been weak, Steve, where it counts," she complimented. She pointed at his heart. "Any fellow can be muscular. You've got desire. Makes up for the learning curve." She smirked at him and let her eyes twinkle mischievously.

"Always got to be a gentleman," he retorted. "Seriously are you okay, Peggy? You seem a little out of sorts."

"I'm handling the work. Computers are an interesting challenge." She shrugged and went back to her burger.

"But are you all right? I'm not talking about _work_. I'm talking about _you_," he insisted. "We're both making the adjustment _together_."

She sipped thoughtfully from her glass. "And we're both up to our chins in work. Steve, I…I wish…I wish we could be alone. Just for a day."

"Fury's given us time in London and…" He stopped himself. "You want to enjoy it over here."

"Before I fly back to get my things, yes, Steve, I want us to have a day out," she informed him frankly. "And no, I don't want anything super fancy. Just you, me and something simple."

"Something simple," he echoed her words. He scratched his head. _How am I going to come up with this? What can I do? _He determined that he'd think of something.

She knew the knitted brow expression well. While some women would dismiss it as being frustrated, she knew her Captain better than that.

He was working on a win-dinger of a plan for her…..


	3. Planning for Gusto and Dad's Suggestions

Chapter 3 [Rothschild's Diamonds, Times Square—Four Hours Later]

Right after escorting Peggy back to SHIELD headquarters, Steve slipped back out to consider his options. He needed some ideas of his own to come up with. He'd head down to his favorite market in Queens for some food related ideas. He'd give her a fine glass of wine too.

But he really had something special planned for their day. Granted it was a little soon since his revival from the ice but he'd known the truth for the previous seventy years anyhow. He scanned the displays of diamond rings and necklaces behind the case.

As he did so, his mind flashed back…..

[1936—Rothschild's—then in Far Rockaway]

_Steve waited anxiously at the door for his father to purchase a piece of fine jewelry for his mother. Despite not feeling cool for a thirteen year old to be hanging out in such a place, he paid attention to every detail. 'Who could afford this?' he thought to himself._

"_Can I help you, Young Man?" a slender middle aged man in a fine chocolate brown waist coat and suit inquired. _

"_I'm fine, Sir. I'm waiting for my father to make a purchase. Didn't mean to loiter," Steve apologized._

"_You're not loitering, Mr. Rogers. You're giving your father space. He's about to surprise your mother," the jeweler declared. "And you're being very respectful. Always keep that about you."_

"_I will, Sir. Thank you," Steve expressed. Then he saw his Dad, Joseph, walking toward him with a smile on his face. "Have something pretty, Dad?"_

"_Absolutely!" The elder Rogers let Steve see the golden necklace inside. "Remember, Steve, it's not the number of gifts which count, it's the quality. When the right woman comes along, treat her like gold. You understand me?"_

"_You mean there's another besides Mom?" Steve asked innocently._

_The jeweler and Joseph both chuckled before the latter answered, "Yes, Steve, there is and you'll know when…."_

[Present Day]

_You called it, Dad. Peggy's the one! _Steve swallowed anxiously and counted out the savings he'd taken out for a down payment. He saw a few rings whose sparkling caught his eye. There were smaller stoned rings which he didn't feel merited being on his love's hand.

An attractive blonde woman in a blue coat and a skirt approached him. "Can I help you, Sir?"

Steve nodded. "I'm looking at engagement rings. I was hoping for something affordable yet nice for my girlfriend. We've been together a long time." He smiled anxiously.

"I'd be very happy to help you, sir! What would you like to look at?" she supposed.

"The medium stone in the middle." He pointed to it in the case. "How much would that be?"

"That one? It'll run about nine hundred. How much were you looking to spend?" she queried.

"I had four hundred. I was hoping for an installment plan," Steve hedged.

"Half down is a noble down payment, sir. Let me see what I can do," she indicated.

"Steve?"

He turned to find Tony Stark and Pepper Potts standing behind him. "Good evening, Tony. Miss Potts. How are you?"

"We're fine. Thank you," Pepper expressed with a smile. "Tony insisted we come in here for a surprise."

"I ordered something for Pepper a few weeks back from their buyer," Tony clarified. "Looking to impress Agent Simmons are we?"

"Tony, please," Pepper chided.

"Actually Tony's right, Miss Potts, I am looking to impress Peggy," Steve assured her. "I brought about four hundred in with me for an engagement ring."

"Oh that's wonderful! I hope she accepts. You two seem so great together," Pepper presumed.

"Dad used to say the same thing. Tell you what, I'll cover the rest and you pay me back," Tony volunteered.

"Tony, I can pay it off with the jeweler. It's very kind but…." Steve tried to decline.

"And pay interest? Look, Rogers, I trust you. Call it the All American shtick in you. And I'll even throw in a little more," Tony insisted. "Call it a little something from Dad." He motioned to the saleswoman. "Hi, Debbie. How's it going tonight?"

"Good evening, Mr. Stark. Richard told me you'd be in to pick up the item. Is there something else I can help you with? I'm currently with the other gentleman at the moment," Debbie greeted.

"Mr. Rogers is with me," Tony informed them all. "Which ring was he looking at?"

"This one," Debbie reported while showing him Steve's initial choice.

The industrialist inspected the stone. "Simple yet exquisite. Agent Simmons would want those things. Debbie, what about the next item up? I don't want something too fancy but the woman in question is special to my associate."

Steve eyed the diamond ring three over from the one he'd initially picked. It gleamed and almost seemed to call to him. It didn't seem quite as fancy as the baubles around it. "I'd like to look at this one if we could?"

Tony eyed it and nodded. "You got a good eye, Chief." He rubbed Steve's shoulder in congratulations and smirked at the sales associate. "Can we see the one he asked for?"

"Of course, Mr. Stark. It will be about $600 more than the first one," Debbie indicated.

"What do you think, Rogers? I'm game for it. Pay me back for what the first one would've cost and we'll be set. Deal?" Tony proposed.

Steve was split on whether to accept Tony's offer. On the one hand, he had wanted to arrange and take care of the whole deal by himself. On the other hand, Tony was trying to help him out. He suspected that some of Howard's story telling probably went into it. More than likely some of Fury's lecturing was finally making an impression on the industrialist. And he was offering Steve a six hundred dollar cut not to mention no interest on the installment plan. "You got it. Thanks, Tony." He shook Stark's hand first and then the sales associate's.

"Nice choice, Mr. Rogers," Debbie complimented. "Let me get that package for you. I'll put them together." She headed to the back before coming out with a slender dark black case and a lavender one.

"Thanks. Looks great," Tony agreed while handing her a credit card.

Debbie slid the card and nodded. "Coming through now. You're all set. Thank you, Mr. Stark and Mr. Rogers."

"Thank you, Debbie," Steve expressed with a nice smile. "Have a great night." He followed Tony and Pepper out the door and over to the waiting Ferrari. "I really appreciate it, Tony."

"It's our pleasure," Pepper indicated with a smile. "What were you planning?"

"I'm trying to put together something simple. That's what she asked for. I was going to take her for a walk in Central Park. Take her to the botanical gardens. She's always loved flowers. Then I was going to bring her back to SHIELD and cook her a nice dinner. I figure anyone can take her out. I want to go over the top," Steve proposed.

Tony arched his brow and coughed.

Pepper shot him a quick glare. "Just create something special for her and you. Don't get too extravagant but make it uniquely _you_. Remember, Steve, your friends are pulling for you. Want a lift?"

"No thanks. I'll walk back. Thanks again, both of you. I mean that," Steve expressed.

"We know. Come by and get the ring when you're ready. The Old Man's going to love this up there," Tony noted while glancing up and smirking as if to say, _I'm doing what you couldn't do, Big Guy! _"See ya." With that, they got in the car and took off.

Steve shook his head and chuckled to himself. _Dad, you were certainly right. The world does have its friends. Even if some of them aren't what you expected. _He put his hands into his pockets and headed back toward the facility.

As Pepper had said, he was about to make something uniquely _them_. Now if only he could pull it off along with the proposal…..


	4. The Big Date

Chapter 4 [Two Days Later]

[Steve's Quarters]

Steve combed his hair carefully in front of the mirror while calming his nerves. His white dress shirt had nary a wrinkle. His beige slacks were pressed neatly. He'd shined his shoes so that they almost glowed in the sunlight. He considered the small scar from where he'd nicked himself shaving that morning.

For the first time since the procedure, he could almost feel his asthma tightening his lungs. A slight chill crept up his back. His mouth felt dry.

"It'll be okay. Trust yourself. Just remember—keep it simple," he told himself. He walked over to the refrigerator and checked on the contents: four of Andy's best lamb chops from his old neighborhood, a cherry pie and a pitcher of Peggy's favorite lemonade chilling for that night. A bag of potatoes sat off to the side ready for use. In addition, the butcher had written his best recipe for the meat and wished Steve well. Her favorite brand of chocolate chip waited in the freezer. A bouquet of her favorite daisies, tulips and lilacs lay on the end table by the door. He felt the ring in his pocket.

"Showtime," he declared while grabbing his flowers and heading toward Destiny…..

[Peggy's Quarters]

Meantime Peggy checked her watch and sipped from a cup of tea. She was impressed that Steve had arranged something in such a timely fashion. She wondered what was up the Captain's sleeve on this day. _He's seemed so nervous. Please, Steve, don't get so worked up. It'll be all right. _She determined to relax and give him her most supportive attitude. She finished the tea and washed the cup out. "Not long now."

A knock echoed in from the hall.

"Right on cue." She glanced at her watch and arched her eyebrow. As the door opened, she could see him nervously waiting there. "Good morning, Steve." She smiled warmly before letting her lips brush across his. "Those are beautiful!"

"Had to remember your favorite flowers, right?" he supposed while feeling a tad bit more relaxed.

"And you're _early_. My, my…you must be up to something special," she teased good naturedly.

"That's for me to know and you to find out," he retorted with a bit of mirth.

"Oh _really_? Whatever do you have in mind, my Captain?" She sauntered over to the couch where her brown suede coat waited. "You remember this? I had it brought out of mothballs and cleaned."

"You wore that during the War. It's still like that?" he wondered.

"Went through Hell, Nazis and Hydra. It can survive that and more." She slipped it on. "Let me put What's going on?"

He blushed and held out his hand. "Mind if we…hold hands?"

_Everyone thinks he's so macho. Let them. I should say something but it's so cute. _"Of course but I appreciate that you ask first." She gently slid her hand over his and gave it a warm squeeze. "It's what makes you _you_." She grinned at him as they headed for the door and the Subway beyond.

[Central Park—an hour and a half late]

After a ride over on the train, the couple strolled amidst the brightly colored canopies. The sun broke through the clouds warming the fall air. A gentle breeze rustled the leaves. A few birds serenaded their progress. Remarkably, no other trekkers could be seen anywhere in view.

Steve relaxed a bit more amidst the tranquil setting. His mind kept rushing over the rest of the day particularly the dinner and Big Event. He knew Peggy had enjoyed their stroll around the pond and feeding the ducks. He sat and watched her finishing off the loaf of white bread.

Peggy, for her part, laughed warmly and teased the birds as she tossed the bread into the water. She enjoyed the energy of her youth. Rather than being cooped up in the rest home or at her desk, she relished walking briskly over distances rather than only for a few steps at a time. "Don't fight, Boys. There's plenty to go around." She turned to him. "You want a few pieces?"

"You have your fill?" he queried. "Sorry I love watching you feeding them. Kind of takes me back to boot camp."

She chuckled. "It's tough for a woman in a man's world. At least I know who my gentleman is." She handed him the bag. "Throw a couple of pieces. I'd like it if you would."

He walked over. "Sure. I wanted you to have your moment. I enjoy watching you having fun with being young."

"Being young alone is no fun, my Captain," she informed him frankly.

He joined her at the water's edge. "I imagine it isn't." He bowed his head.

"Steve, what happened wasn't your fault. Please drop it," she requested heavily. "You were out of the deep freeze only two weeks before you came for me. I know you did all you could." She rubbed his shoulder supportively. "Why are you so tense?"

"Sorry. Lot on my mind," he revealed. He took the bag and broke a piece of bread up. He tossed the pieces into the water. "You sure know how to run a ship."

"As the agent here, I'm ordering you off all concerns, Captain Rogers," she ordered. "See? It isn't so hard."

Once again the smile appeared on his face. _How is it that she makes it so easy and yet so hard? _He broke another piece up and considered the situation. He saw that the swans drifted off to the side so he tossed that bread and its last counterpart in their direction. "Now you all can have some too."

"Very diplomatic of you. Always thinking of all of the troops," she complimented.

"Always. Especially certain brunette agents in charge," he quipped. He blushed slightly feeling still a bit out of place with the romantic stuff.

"We don't need you to be perfect, Steve. Just keep growing but still being you," she assured him while producing yet another loaf. "Last one for just such an occasion. Requisition the troops, Captain."

"Yes, Ma 'am," he agreed while going to work on the bread for the swans' added benefit.

All she could do was roll her eyes and smile. Maybe he was being flip but she loved every minute of that.

[Twentyminutes later—Botanical Gardens]

Peggy leaned over the floral displays and smelled deeply of the blooms therein. She gravitated toward the lilacs of course. Still the tulips and roses grabbed her attention. She indulged her nose on the violets and daffodils too. And these flowers…And those flowers….etc…. "Mmm!"

"I'm glad you're enjoying yourself," he indicated warmly.

"Of course I am. Aren't you?" she supposed suspiciously. "Again, what is with you, Steve?" She could almost tell that something was eating at him.

"Nothing," he lied.

"I haven't said anything out of sorts, have I?" she asked.

"Of course not. I'm trying to stand back and let you enjoy your day," he insisted half-truthfully.

She looked him over almost smelling the secret—whatever it was—brewing there. "You're up to something, aren't you?"

"Just thinking about dinner and not blowing up the quarters," he admitted. Now that was true in itself…

"Steve, have confidence and don't ruin the day with your frittering. It's _our _day. Other than the nerves, you're doing so well! Whatever you're planning, I'm not going to shoo you off the island for it, I'm sure," she assured him. "Now come over here please."

He acquiesced and did so. As with her, the blooms made him relax once again.

"Better," she assessed. Still she wondered what was _really _going on there.

Seems that the jig, while not exactly up, was detected. Now could he pull it off?


	5. Dinner and the Big Moment

Chapter 5 [Steve's Quarters—An hour and a half later]

Peggy scratched her chin while sitting on the couch. She admired the aromas wafting to her nose from his efforts in the kitchen. As always, she approved of how immaculately he kept his quarters. From what she could tell, he had a five course feast well underway in her honor. She saw a spinach and romaine salad sitting in a bowl to his right. She had glimpsed something wrapped in the freezer. The meat would be ready soon. And his choice of Count Basie worked for her too.

Yet she still felt something _odd _from him. Despite his reassurances, she detected more anxiousness than usual. At first, she had told herself that it was big date jitters. He'd arranged everything but he nearly tripped on a couple of occasions.

Steve tripping over himself?

Not since the procedure….

_What's going on? _She observed him in the kitchen while trying to dice up some potatoes. His moves were less fluid than usual. He'd cut himself just a few minutes before. She rolled her eyes and finally walked over to his side. "Steve, please tell me. What's on your mind?"

"I told you just trying to get this right for you," he replied honestly.

"I've seen you deal with more than a simple dinner," she informed him pointedly. "I'll ask again. Have I done anything to make you nervous?"

"No. We're fine," he answered her while serving up the meal. "How do those look?"

"They look wonderful. I doubt a chef could do any better with the potatoes and beans. Steve, whatever's on your mind, I can handle it." She took his hands in hers. "Please tell me."

He looked into her eyes and saw the mix of infuriation and earnestness therein. He was going to wait until after the meal but sensed that she wouldn't eat unless he told her. He sighed and bowed his head. "I was going to wait until after dinner."

"Wait? What's going on? Steve!" she demanded.

He breathed in heavily. "Remember when we were talking before the procedure? About the perfect dancing partner?"

"I do. You'd said it was the longest conversation with a girl you'd had. And I offered you that dance…even if you kept me waiting seventy years for it," she recalled. "I've always been right beside you."

"I've never doubted that. I've never known anyone else like you, Peggy," he admitted. "You're not a one in a million, you're a once in a lifetime," he revealed. "That's why I wanted to get this right."

"Get what right?" she wondered before it hit her. She clapped her hands over her mouth in realization.

He got down on one knee and took her hands in his. "I want that dance to be forever. This time it won't be interrupted by fanatics, ice flows or anything short of God Himself. Peggy Simmons, will you be that partner for me? Will you marry me?"

She felt everything stopping around herself. Even time seemed to stand still. She could only see the desperation in his eyes. While she knew she was important to him, she didn't know until that moment just how much so.

This is why he was so worried. He was so concerned with getting everything right….

…why he'd survived the long sleep. It wasn't just the formula or his metabolism.

…for her….all for her….

And in that moment, she knew the answer. The Only Answer his question deserved…..

She saw him trembling like a kitten at her feet. "Steve. Steve, it's okay."

"What?" He looked at her in surprise.

"Promise me you'll share secrets like these with me before it gets to this point again? Okay? Then I'll answer you," she pressed.

"A…all right," he relented. "I promise not to keep you in the dark."

"Fair enough." She smiled at him. "Yes, my Captain. You have no idea of long I've waited for you to ask me." She held her hand out. "Don't keep my hand waiting now."

A sigh of relief came from his lips. He fished around in his pocket before producing the velvet case. Popping it open, he revealed the ring. "You honor me, Peggy." He took her hand once again. "I hope I continue to be the man you deserve." He slid the ring on her hand.

"You could never be any less than that, Steve Rogers. I have faith in you," she assured him while pulling him to his feet. "Our hearts have been one for the entire time. It's time to make it official even if you're _late _in doing so." She smiled at him. "And our food is getting cold."

"You wanted to know," he replied.

"So I did. And I'm glad I do." She walked with him over to the table. After they'd both sat down, she admired the feast in front of themselves. "You certainly do put on quite the show."

"I do try." He poured two glasses of wine and handed one to her. "A toast to the perfect _fiancée _and to never having to wait for the perfect dance again."

She raised her own glass. "To my Captain. The bravest man I ever met before and after the procedure. May I be worthy of you as well, Steve." She leaned over and kissed him gently.

And in such ways were deals and partnerships sealed….


	6. Looking Ahead

Conclusion

[Next Day—SHIELD]

Fresh off of a workout to burn off some steam, Steve knocked on Fury's door.

"Enter, Captain Rogers," the Colonel bade. His good eye noted the hero's easier gait. "Been hearing some rumors about you."

"Oh?" Steve asked. "May I?" He motioned toward the seat.

"Of course." Fury considered his words. Then he came out with it. "I guess congratulations are in order. Excellent choice I might add."

"Thank you, sir," Steve accepted. "We set a date if that's all right?"

"And why would I object? You kept her waiting long enough," Fury supposed while adding the teasing barb at the end. "And as long as it doesn't interfere in business."

"Right after Peggy comes back from London. I know it's sudden but…" Steve indicated.

"We have a chaplain more than ready to perform the service," Fury informed him. "No charge. Figure with everything else, you've got enough to worry about." He chuckled. "I hear Stark helped out too."

"I'm paying him back for the ring," Steve reported. "Just have three hundred to go."

"You do that. Howard's happy for you, you know. Wherever he is, he had faith in you two," Fury informed him.

"I know. Time to take the girls to the airport. Shuttle's downstairs?" Steve supposed.

"It is. Just be ready for that next briefing when you get back," Fury told him while holding his hand out. "Once again, congratulations, Captain Rogers."

"Thank you, Colonel." Steve shook the hand firmly in his own. "Permission to depart?"

"Granted," Fury indicated while making a shooing motion with his hand. After Steve had left, he mused, _Agent Simmons will be good for him. Nicely done, Rogers. Nicely done._

[Kennedy Airport]

Steve helped Peggy out of the van. He had made sure twice that her reservations were set. The four day wait would be murder for him…that was for sure.

She straightened his coat and looked him over. "It won't be that long, Steve."

"For me, it'll be an eternity," he admitted. "And when you get back, we can finalize things."

"I'll hold you to that. Don't be late for me," she insisted.

He kissed her lips gently before replying, "Never."

"That's what I'm counting on." She returned the kiss before disappearing toward the metal detectors.

He watched her until she was out of sight. For some reason, he felt uneasy about this particular trip. He knew that SHIELD could track the plane but it remained. "Weird." He turned and headed back toward the waiting shuttle.

If Steve had lingered a minute longer, he'd have seen a man in a trench coat emerge from the shadows. He lit a cigarette and puffed under his hat. He tipped the head covering up to reveal the reddened skin underneath.

"_Sehr interessant," _the Red Skull noted with interest. A couple more puffs of the tobacco came out before he crushed it and disposed of the evidence. Then he produced a white glowing cube and considered it in his hand. "To think I did not understand before!" He laughed and vanished in a flash of white light.

Even when happiness pervaded across a sky most blue, a few grey clouds were building. A storm built and would be unleashed by the Skull and one other.

A storm beyond any one man or god….but perhaps not beyond a team of such heroes….

The battle was about to be joined….

THE END


End file.
